The Magickal Relic
by JSam1021
Summary: A magical camera captures the subject literally. Holding them inside the film and revealing their true selves. When Scott and his pack learn how to free the souls trapped inside the pictures, miracles happen.


A magical camera captures the subject literally. Holding them inside the film and revealing their true selves. When Scott and his pack learn how to free the souls trapped inside the pictures, miracles happen.

Jackson was in a panic. Ethan had just bought him this relic of a camera, a Polaroid of all things for his birthday. It was meant to be a joke about him getting old. He complained 22, is not old. They didn't even think the camera would work. To test it Jackson told Ethan to "look pretty". Ethan did a dramatic pose to make his boyfriend laugh. Jackson picked up the relic and snap the picture. Looking down at the film popping out of the camera he did not realize that Ethan was no longer standing across from him.

"How does this thing work anyway?" he asked. When he heard no response he looked up. "Ethan, really funny, where did you go?" he looked around thinking his boyfriend was playing another joke on him. After a few minutes of looking Jackson gave up stating. "You'll be back soon enough. I know you can't stay away for long. I'm too irresistible."

Smiling and laughing at his own smugness, he looked down at the picture in his hand. When he saw what was there the whole world seem to tilt on its axis. He was not looking at a picture of his boyfriend doing a silly dramatic pose. In the picture, there was an angry werewolf. A very large angry werewolf. It was unlike any wolf he had ever seen before.

He called-out for Ethan looking for him a few more times. When he looked back down at the picture at changed. The wolf was no longer just angry. He now looked confused and afraid as well.

Jackson didn't know what to do. He thought about it for a minute. Who was good at figuring strange things out? He finally thought of the one person who might have the answers. " Styles."

He tried to call. None of the pack could make sense of what he was saying. Something about a Harry Potter picture eating Ethan. They thought he had gone insane. Or maybe he was drugged. They told him to get to them as soon as possible. Until they could see him in person they were not going to be able to figure this out. So first chance he got he hopped on a plane. With the picture in hand, he headed straight for Beacon Hills.

He found Styles, Scott, and Lydia at Scott's mom's house. He didn't know how to sensibly explain what was happening. He handed the picture to Styles. "So do you think this thing ate Ethan or what, and if it did where did it go why didn't it come after me too." They could tell Jackson was past panicked. He was more than distraught. Seeing the picture the three friends recognized the very large wolf immediately. Shocked Styles gripped the picture tightly. Equally shocked, Scot tried to grab the picture out of his hand. They accidentally tour the picture in half. The wolf disappeared as a small Shadow-like thing fell from the pieces.

Without thinking Scott quickly grabbed it. The shadow-like figure wiggled around. It seemed to be trying to escape. Styles looked at it backing up a step. "What is that thing and how are you holding it?" Mystified Scott answered. "I don't know. It feels like energy, I think. The only way I can describe it. Feels like heat, and pins and needles."

Cautiously Styles reached out a finger and attempted to touch the wiggling shadow. He jumped back when it turned toward him as if it was reaching out. "Ok. Ok. I'm just going to grab it and see what happens." Cringing and looking away he chanted. "Please don't make me a homicidal monster." With Stiles and Scott Gripping the ends of the shadow, it started to expand.

Before they knew it the large wolf that was in the picture was now crouched in front of them. The wolf was unsuccessfully trying to split itself in half. It was panicked. Each hand digging its claws into the floor. Scott knew his mother could not afford any more repairs on the house. Thinking fast he used his claws to separate the two halves of the large wolf. They expected, at best, the wolf to disappear and Ethan to fall from it. At worse, there would be nothing left. However, it was not as they expected at all.

The shock was evident in their faces. There was not one but two human figures laying on the ground in front of them. The men started sitting up. Suddenly Lidia's tearful voice was heard. "Aiden? Aiden is that really you." The man stood up. Then helped his brother to his feet. He turned to her. "Yes, it's me. It's really me." A very much alive Aiden pulled her into his arms spinning her around and kissing her full on the mouth.

"Um yeah, that figures." Styles voice mumbled in the background. He reached down cupping the ring box in his pocket. "Not that we are not happy you are here and suddenly very alive. Although it is yet to be determined that its really you and that you are really alive. It's been a long time and things have changed. Everything actually. Everything has changed."


End file.
